


Family and Friends

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Family, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: How is Cooper doing?  Is life being good to him?  And how about Jim and Blair?  Are they doing well with a 17 year old in their life?  Someone might be a little jealous.  Who could that be?Sentinel BingoPrompt: JealousyA/N: This is for BunnyBear27 and Dreamweaver for asking for more of the story.  Thank you both.  You’re the best.





	Family and Friends

Family and Friends  
By PattRose  
Summary: How is Cooper doing? Is life being good to him? And how about Jim and Blair? Are they doing well with a 17 year old in their life? Someone might be a little jealous. Who could that be?  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Sad, but getting happier. Sequel to New Family.   
Prompt: Jealousy  
Word Count: 3508  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea.   
A/N: This is for BunnyBear27 and Dreamweaver for asking for more of the story. Thank you both. You’re the best. 

 

Jim got up that morning with one thing on his mind. He was going to get Cooper some answers that day. Jim made a pot of coffee and called his dad. 

“Hi, Dad. I wondered if you could check on something for me. We have a 17 year old living with us right now. His parents died a month ago. He owns one of the condos here, but he’s in no shape to live by himself yet. His parents had a house and he said the bank took it when he didn’t make the payment. The bank put a lock on the house with all the furniture in it. I’d like to know how I can buy it? I think it could be fairly easy, but then again, not sure. I figured if anyone knew how to get this house back, it would be you.”

“What’s the address and their names? Then I’ll call you as soon as I find anything out.”

“Thanks, Dad. You’re the best. Today we have so much to do with him. He didn’t even know he could file for Social Security from his dad or his mom. He also owns a car at a storage unit and he doesn’t know if they took that too. It’s called A-Family Storage on Kolb. It was under their names. I would like to get that back too.” Jim rattled off the address and Cooper’s parent’s names. 

“Well, looks like I’m going to be busy today. Good luck at the Social Security office, Jimmy. It’s always a fun place to hang out.”

Jim got off the phone and started making breakfast. He wanted to get everyone moving in a timely manner. They had a lot to do that day and they might as well start very early. 

Jim called Simon first. “Simon, I need to have some personal time off.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“No, but we made a commitment to a 17 year old last night and we have a lot to do for him before he finally gets out on his own. He’s staying here right now. It might take me a few weeks - possibly three? Can I have the time?” 

“Don’t tell me you picked up a homeless kid?”

“No, he’s not homeless. Quite the opposite, but he needs help getting ready for life on his own.”

“I’ll get it set up right now. Know that I might call if we have something really bad and I need some help. Okay?”

“Okay…Thanks, Simon. We’ll talk to you later.”

Blair came walking down the stairs with his hair all over the place. Jim just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“God, it’s impossible to sleep with you yacking on the phone all morning,” Blair teased. 

“I have the next three weeks off. We can get a lot done for Cooper in that time frame. Don’t you agree?”

“Yeah, Jim, I would hope so. You’re going to get so bored.”

“Nah, I have you to look forward to every day. Speaking of you, are you taking off for a couple of days? Did I hear you mention that last night?” Jim asked. 

“I called my TA and she’s taking over for the next four days. And then I have the weekend, so I’m all yours for six days. It’s going to take a lot to get this taken care of.”

“It _is_ going to take a lot, Blair. We’re not going to have much time for each other, which I’m not thrilled with, but Cooper comes first. He’s had enough bad stuff happen in his life.”

Cooper came walking out of his bedroom and said, “Do I smell pancakes? And bacon?” He was practically drooling down the front of his sleep shirt. 

“It’ll be ready in about ten minutes. Orange juice, or milk for your drink?” Jim asked. 

“Can I have both? I’m starving and I love both milk and orange juice.”

Blair smiled at him. You can have anything you want, within reason.”

Cooper went into the bathroom and Jim whispered, “We have a full day, Blair, so let’s eat well this morning.”

“Why are we whispering?” Blair kidded his lover. 

In his normal voice, Jim said, “I have no idea. I’m not used to having anyone else here.”

“Jim, when we’re done taking care of some of the stuff today, do you think we could look at houses for us?”

Jim stared at Blair like he had lost his mind. “This is paid off, why should we buy a place that we’ll have to make payments on?”

Blair already had a look of defeat on his face, but went forward anyhow. “I was thinking we could rent the loft out to Megan and maybe Cooper’s out to Daryl. Then Cooper could live with us for a while. He’s still a kid, Jim. I would have loved if someone looked after me when I was his age.”

“Okay… I guess you’re right.”

“Thank you, Jim. But we don’t know if Cooper would want to live with us yet.”

“That’s true. He’s done in the shower, so let’s get breakfast on the table.”

*

The first thing on the agenda was getting the death certificate for Cooper’s parents. Because of the circumstances, Dan Wolf had been involved in declaring them dead, so Jim had called Dan and he said he’d have them ready for them to pick up that morning. Blair and Cooper stayed in the truck while Jim went into the station and went to the medical examiner’s room. Dan’s face lit up when he saw him. “I hear you’ve got company for a while.”

“Wow, news travels fast around here,” Jim said, laughing. 

“I have ten death certificates for each of his parents. You can’t use copies for anything, they have to be original prints. If you need more, let me know. I do hope everything works out for the young man.”

“Thanks, Dan. See you later. Busy day today or I’d stay and talk,” Jim explained as he grabbed the manila envelope with the certificates in it. 

“Good luck to all of you, Jim.” 

Jim practically ran back to the parking garage. He wanted to get this day underway. He noticed that Cooper and Blair talked a lot. A pang of jealousy hit Jim out of nowhere. _Everyone always loves Blair, you know that._

As Jim opened the door and got in, both of them looked at him anxiously. “All done. First stop, Social Security.”

Blair said, “I told you he was good.”

“You did. Thank you, Jim.”

“You’re quite welcome. Now let’s get this day started. You know what I just remembered? They’re going to need Cooper’s Social Security card and his birth certificate.”

“You mean, like these?” Blair asked pulling those two items out of an envelope. “He had them at the apartment. So we brought them just in case. We got them while you were in the shower.”

They drove to Social Security and were helped immediately. Someone showed them the forms they needed to fill out and Jim, Blair and Cooper were busy doing that when they were called to the back to see a case manager. Everything was explained and the man took all the forms and started putting everything into the computer. Jim gave him the death certificates and he said it would take about four weeks until Cooper began to receive the monthly checks. Cooper couldn’t believe they’d already got one thing done. 

They finished up and walked out to the parking lot and it was only 11:00. Blair couldn’t believe how well the day was going. 

“Cooper, would you like to have some lunch before we do the next thing on our list?” Blair asked. 

“I’m starving.”

Both Jim and Blair laughed. He had eaten enough for two people at breakfast, and yet here he was starving already. 

Jim pulled into a Jack-in-the-box and they had lunch. While they were sitting in the booth, Jim asked, “Cooper how do you feel about staying with us for like a year? Until you’re 18 at least. We’d like to help you learn to take care of yourself, but we don’t want to rush it. We’re thinking about looking at houses and you would have your own private room and everything.”

“I like the room I’m in. It’s small, but comfy. You don’t have to buy a house because of me. But if you’d let me stay awhile I would be happy. I don’t want to live alone yet,” he said, sadly. “Besides, I’m short, so I don’t take up too much room in there.”

Both men smiled at the short remark. 

“Then it’s settled,” Blair said, “We’ll get you all settled in and things will start to look up for you.”

“Thank you both. Could we rent out my condo? Then I could pay you rent.”

“You don’t have to pay rent,” Blair answered. 

Jim’s phone went off and he saw it was his dad. “I’ll take this outside.” He walked out as he answered, “Hi, Dad. Did you find anything out?”

“Yes, the bank is going to let you pay the back two payments and the young man will be able to sell the house once you find out if there is a will or not. The payments on the house for two months comes to $2,000.00, so I paid it and they gave me the key to the lock. But we need to get this young man a lawyer. It’s not as easy as it seems to just sell the house. It has to be his house, first.”

“I never thought about that. Do you have someone in mind for a lawyer?”

“Already called him and he can see you in an hour. Can you make it?”

“What’s the address, Dad? And what is his name?”

“His name is Mike Smith. Don’t let his average name fool you. He’s one of the best lawyers in town.”

“I don’t doubt it, Dad, if he’s your lawyer.”

William chuckled and gave Jim the address which he repeated to be sure he had it correct. “Thanks, Dad. We’ll stop by and get the key this afternoon, after seeing Mr. Smith.”

“Good luck, Jim.”

“Thanks for everything, Dad.”

As he hung up, Blair and Cooper came out. “We’re ready to go on our next adventure. What is our next adventure?” Blair asked. 

“We have an appointment with a lawyer. His name is Mike Smith and it’s in an hour. So while we wait, let’s go shopping for some new things for you, Cooper.”

“New things?”

“Like shoes, socks, underwear and clothing for school. You said you only have the two sets,” Jim pointed out. 

“Oh, I have tons of things at my parents’ house, but the bank locked me out.”

“Well, I have the key. It’s at my dad’s house. So we’ll go get the key now and then stop by and get some things for you. How does that sound?”

Cooper looked so happy. “Thank you.”

Jim called his dad to see if he minded them coming right then. He was thrilled that they would be over. Jim, Blair and Cooper got in the truck and headed over to William’s house.

*

Once they picked up the key, Jim had told his dad his would write him a check the following day. William, of course, didn’t care. He was glad to help his son for a change. He hadn’t been there when Jimmy needed him, it was the least he could do now.

As they drove over to the house, they noticed Cooper getting sadder each block. 

“Are you okay with this, Cooper?” Blair asked.

“Just sad that they aren’t there anymore. I’ll be fine,” he admitted. 

They got to the house and Jim was shocked. It was gorgeous. It made his dad’s house look shabby. All three of them got out and walked into the house. 

“Did your dad have an office, Cooper?” Jim asked. 

“It’s right through here.” Cooper pointed to a doorway and Jim went in and immediately looked for a safe or a file cabinet. 

Blair poked his head in and said, “We’ll be upstairs getting things packed for Cooper.”

Jim found a safe and listened for the clicks and opened it. The Sentinel senses were very nice to have most of the time. Inside the safe he found the will and insurance policies for Cooper. Jim was relieved that it was that simple. Now they would have this when they went to the lawyer. He put everything into a briefcase and carried it out of the room. Then he went in search of Blair and Cooper. 

He heard them upstairs discussing living at the loft. “Thank you for letting me live with you and Jim. It’s really nice of you.”

“We’re happy to help you, Cooper. We’ll never have children, you’re as close as we’ll ever get to it.”

Suddenly, Jim felt like the odd man out. Cooper seemed to like Blair more than him. _Get a grip. The kid just lost his parents._ Jim knew he was being jealous and Cooper didn’t need that in his life right now. Jim tried to put on a brave front. 

But when he walked into the bedroom, Blair saw something was wrong. He walked over to Jim and said, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing that won’t keep. I’ll talk to you tonight about it. Okay?”

“It can keep till then?”

“Yes, babe, it can.”

Jim noticed that there were four suitcases sitting by the door. “Cooper, I don’t think there’s enough room to hold all this at the loft.”

“Okay… I’ll just take basics.” 

Blair looked over at Jim to see if he could tell what was wrong, but he couldn’t. _Damn it. Why can’t I be a mind reader?_

Meanwhile, Jim grinned. “Just joking, Cooper. There’s plenty of room.”

They finished up and put everything in the back of the truck. Then Jim put a blanket over it so no one would see it. After all, there was a laptop and a ton of school supplies. He sure didn’t want the kid’s stuff stolen the first day back.

*

When they arrived at Mike Smith’s, he was ready for them. The secretary said, “Follow me, gentlemen.”

They followed her into Mr. Smith’s office and were surprised to see the young man sitting there. Jim expected someone much older. 

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I’m Mike Smith and you are?”

Jim stepped towards the desk and answered, “This is Cooper Carson, Mr. Smith. He’s 17 years old and will be living with us for a while. I’m Jim Ellison and this is my partner, Blair Sandburg.”

Mr. Smith shook hands with everyone and said, “Now first things first. Call me Mike, please?”

All three of them seemed to relax a little. “I have all the information about the house, now we just need to see if there is a will. I also need two death certificates and I can take it from there. Do I understand that you want to sell the house, young man?”

“Yes… It brings back sad memories.”

“I can imagine. What’s in the manila envelope, Jim?”

“The death certificates, the will and four insurance policies.”

“Oh my, you’ve just made my job way easier. Thank you for that.” He took the envelope from Jim and started going through the will. I’m afraid there is some bad news. Cooper, you won’t get any of the money from their will until you’re 25. There is no getting around that. Jim and Blair, did you say he’s going to be living with you?”

Blair answered, “Yes… He’s not ready to be on his own yet. He filed for his father’s social security today. So in four weeks he’ll have a monthly check coming in.”

“Thank goodness for that. It says here the attorney should name someone as guardian. Blair, would you like to be named as his guardian on the paperwork?”

Blair saw the look on Jim’s face and knew this would be a problem. “What about both of us, Mike? I’d like Jim to be on there just in case something happens to me.”

“I guess I could draw up the papers as two guardians. You will be appointed by the courts. It’ll take about a month for the hearing, are you willing to wait that long?”

Blair looked surprised. Why would he ask that? “Of course, we’ll wait. There is no money involved for us, am I correct?” 

“You are correct. You just oversee his welfare and teach him how to handle things when he comes of age. He has to agree to it, also. How do you feel about these two men being in your life until you’re 25?”

“They’re my new family. They were here for me when no one else was. When I was at my lowest point, they found me and helped me. I’ll always be grateful. So I want them to be my guardians.”

“I’m going to draw up the papers right now and I’ll get the will ready for you to look at in about a week. Hang in there, Cooper. You found two good guys.”

“I know I did, sir.”

“Oh geeze, he just called me sir. Did you hear that Jim and Blair? I’m officially old now,” Mike teased. 

He got the papers ready and told his secretary what to put on them and before they knew it they were finished. Everything would be looked over by the judge and Mike would call when they would have the hearing. And in a week, they would be able to put the house on the market and life would begin to go back to normal for Cooper.

*

When they arrived at the loft, they helped Cooper bring his things upstairs and Jim was giving him a version of the house rules. Jim hoped that Cooper would be able to live with the rules.

Blair helped Cooper put everything away, hung up and just settled in for the evening. Again, Jim felt a little jealous of how easily it came to Blair. Jim wasn’t nearly as comfortable with Cooper, but that was Jim’s fault not Blair’s or Cooper’s.

There was a knock at the door and Jim smiled. It was Daryl. He had said he was going to come and meet Cooper. 

Jim called out, “Cooper, there is someone here to see you.” Jim opened the door and let Daryl inside. Cooper came out of the office/bedroom and met Daryl. They started talking about the university right away and Cooper said, “Can I show Daryl my room?”

Blair answered, “Of course you can. It’s your room.”

The two boys went inside and Daryl shut the door. Jim could hear them talking, laughing and just having a good time. “Was it you who invited Daryl over?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be good if he saw someone besides us old people,” Blair teased. 

“It’s no wonder he likes you better. You think of things, I never would have.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim… What am I going to do with you? This isn’t a competition. We do the best we can and give him a good life. He likes both of just fine. I don’t want to hear another jealous word come out of that mouth.”

“I promise, Chief.”

“Good… Why don’t we make them ice cream sundaes?”

“Do we have everything we need?” Jim asked. 

“We do. Why don’t you go and see if they want to come out and tell us what they want on it.”

“Will do.” 

Before long, there were two teens sitting at the table, waiting for a sundae. 

Daryl said, “It must be so outstanding living with these guys. They are the coolest.”

“I really like them both. And talk about being nice, I’ve never met anyone as nice as them.”

The boys ate their sundaes, washed their bowls out and went back in the room. 

“They seem to be hitting it off,” Jim noticed. 

“They sure are. I was hoping. He just needed a little help in the friend department. He might be two years younger than Daryl, but he’ll catch up.”

“I think we’re going to do well at this, Blair.”

“I agree, Jim. The house will be sold soon, money will put in a trust fund and he’ll have family to look after him.”

“I like the sounds of that.”

The end


End file.
